


Joy Ride

by SkyJams



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: It’s getting close to sundown.Bobby and AJ go for a ride and find a place all to their own.
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Bobby Smith
Kudos: 12





	Joy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!  
> Prompt: Fingering  
> (Title and lyrics from The Killers)  
> Ok, this was a lot of fun to write. Maybe my favorite ever. I hope you like it!

The sun was starting to go down and Bobby wasn’t sure where they were going. They were only halfway through the shift and he already felt drained. He could feel the pressure building behind his eyes, that always happened when he stayed in his office for too long. When AJ suggested they grab some food, Bobby happily went with him to the Burger Shot drive-thru. They didn’t stay there to eat, AJ just drove off without an explanation. At least he seemed to have somewhere in mind, as he navigated through the Vinewood traffic, but Bobby didn’t want to break the silence to ask. He just leaned his head back and tried to let the chirping dispatch and the sounds of traffic fade away.

Off an entirely unremarkable sideroad, AJ turned their cruiser into a big, mostly empty two story parking lot. From behind his sunglasses Bobby wrinkled his nose in annoyance, but didn’t say anything as he gazed out the passenger side window. They left a perfectly good restaurant to come to this dumpster filled lot. As they slowly circled around heading up to the second level, Bobby stared at the grey concrete. He didn’t understand why they were wasting their time coming here.

Emerging into the second floor, Bobby held onto a petulant sigh that he quickly forgot about as they became encompassed with the orange sky. Oh. That was why they came here.

They pulled ahead to the edge of the lot where it overlooked the city, and parked up. Up here, there wasn’t a single car, and the noise from the street was much quieter. Somehow they had a perfect view of the sunset over Vespucci beach, all to themselves.

“This is good.” AJ announced as he hopped out. Bobby looked at the take out bag in his lap, confused. AJ even left his drivers-side door wide open.

“C’mon” the Trooper yelled from somewhere near the back of the car.

With a noise of confusion, Bobby climbed out of the passenger seat, leaving the bag and stretching his legs. “What are we doing?”

AJ was leaning against the side of the car, pulling out a joint and a lighter. “Smoking,” he replied.

“Are you serious?” Bobby demanded as AJ lit his joint.

“Yeah. Here, you want?” He exhaled a cloud of smoke that faded away.

“No,” Bobby said, reaching out and taking the joint AJ was offering. The smell of pot alone was giving Bobby that warm feeling in his blood that reminded him of high school. Clearing his throat, he took a drag, looked at the sunset, and leaned against the car alongside AJ as he slowly exhaled.

“Don’t tell anyone about this.” Bobby said as he gave the joint back.

With a laugh, AJ took it and brought it back to his mouth. He leaned back as well to exhale the smoke, then glanced over at Bobby with a fond expression. “You gotta relax, Bobby. Take a load off once in a while.”

The blond only replied with a non-committal noise.

“Here,” AJ said, handing off the joint again, though it was mostly gone.

Carefully taking the last draw, Bobby watched as AJ stepped in front of him.

“Take this thing off, it’s massive,” said AJ as he pulled on the straps of Bobby’s police vest. Bobby could only make a face, as he threw down the end of the joint and stepped on it. He tried to exhale in the other direction, but AJ had moved into his space and gave him a look with a raised eyebrow when he got a face-full of smoke.

With a cough and a giggle Bobby tried to clear his throat. “What’s wrong with my vest?”

Throwing the thing into the backseat, Bobby gasped as he saw the scissors fly out of one of the pockets, but AJ closed the car door again so Bobby couldn’t go after it.

“There, much better,” AJ said, gliding in front of Bobby once again. He ran his hands over the Chief’s arms to rest on his shoulders, and began massaging the tight muscles through his shirt.

“What’re you doing?” Bobby asked, putting his hands on AJ’s waist.

“I told you, you get so stressed out,” replied AJ. One of his thumbs trailed along the open collar along his collarbone.

“And you’re going to help with that?” Bobby said, definitely feeling a pleasant buzz.

“I can try,” AJ replied with a confident smirk.

“I- uh…” Bobby suppressed a giggle. “I’m not sure it’s my shoulders that need a massage.”

“Oh yeah?” AJ glanced down.

“Yeah I’ve got a lot of tension… uhh… lower down.” Bobby muttered.

“Oh, lower. You want to tell me where?” AJ said, running his hands down his back until he reached the man's belt. He let his fingers sit on the top of Bobby’s ass, waiting for permission.

“Maybe just a bit lower,” Bobby said, voice low. AJ complied, leaning in close, lowering his hands, cupping his ass. It pulled them close and their hips met.

“How ‘bout this?” AJ said, squeezing his hands a little, and grinding their hips together.

“Yeah that’s the spot,” Bobby replied.

“Alright,” AJ said. The grip on his ass left as AJ moved his hands to Bobby’s belt, unbuckling it.

“Oh shit, are we really doing this?” Bobby glanced around in response. They were still in the middle of a public lot.

“You wanted a nice massage, right?” AJ said, without a hint of hesitation. AJ’s warm hands slid under his clothes, around his waist behind him. Closing his eyes, Bobby felt himself clench his muscles before his butt was squeezed tight, and AJ’s fingers dug into his skin.

“Fuck,” shuttered Bobby as he leaned forward onto AJ’s chest. He could feel his face flushing red with embarrassment. The fuzzy feeling in his mind from the weed was lowering his inhibitions.

With strong hands, AJ continued groping him, massaging Bobby’s ass while rocking against his hips. Bobby let out a groan when a finger started rubbing against his entrance.

“What do you think, Bobby? How deep of a massage do you want, huh?” AJ spoke into his hair.

His finger circled his rim, just teasing over and over with a tempting pressure. Desperate for something to hold on to, Bobby’s hands were pawing at AJ’s dress shirt.

“Yeah I want it,” Bobby said, not realizing how high his voice was.

“See, this is why I keep this in my belt,” AJ said, almost casually as he dug through his pocket for lube.

“You’re a real Boy Scout,” Bobby replied.

AJ wrinkled his forehead in confusion. “Boy Scout? What the hell’s a Boy Scout?”

Bobby struggled to answer as he felt AJ’s hands move back to his hips, waiting. “I don’t know, it’s… uhh.. what are you doing?”

“Well, I was going to do this,” he said, pulling on Bobby’s hips. The blond went with it, turning himself around. Before he realized what was happening he felt his pants getting shoved down, and two hands were back on his ass cheeks, this time spreading them apart. He wasn’t ready for the feeling of a hot tongue licking against him.

“Oh, Christ!” Swore Bobby as he grabbed the car in front of him tight, needing something to hold onto. He could feel himself clench up at the unexpected touch. It was making him dizzy how quickly he got hard thinking about AJ on his knees behind him.

The brunet kept lapping against his entrance with flat wet strokes. Trying to make himself relax, Bobby closed his eyes again, letting himself get lost in the feeling. As soon as he did, he felt AJ’s tongue push past his rim, as if he was desperately trying to lick inside his walls. Bobby grunted and put a hand on his dick, squeezing himself at the base. AJ was very enthusiastic with his tongue, circling and dipping in his entrance with wet licks and touches.

“How’s that feel?” AJ muttered as he leaned back. Bobby found himself panting, his tongue heavy in his mouth unable to find the words to answer.

Two fingers, covered in cold lube began feeling around his rim, pressing inside Bobby’s while he moaned from the new sensation. AJ thrust his fingers in and out gently, stretching and feeling his walls, opening him up.

“Always be prepared,” Bobby grumbled out.

“Excuse me?” AJ stilled, not expecting that statement.

“That’s what the Boy Scouts are. Their… motto…” Bobby said, trailing off.

AJ stood up, grabbed Bobby’s hips and turned him back around so they were facing each other. He put one hand back on Bobby’s ass, pulling their hips close, then started petting at his entrance again with two fingers.

“Is that what you’re thinking about with my fingers inside of you, huh?” AJ said into Bobby’s ear. His fingers began pushing in and out, getting a rhythm, rubbing deeper. “Always prepared to get you off, is that what it is, Bobby?”

Bobby whimpered as one of AJ’s fingers barely brushed against his prostate.

“Out here, where anyone can see you...” AJ said a little louder like he was proving his point. His fingers were hitting his spot now, thrusting in and out, Bobby felt hot all over. He was helpless to the embarrassment that came with his words. Bobby’s cock was throbbing, while AJ’s fingers fucked him.

Bobby's hands grasped onto the soft material of AJ’s shirt, clutching on as his hips rocked back and forth with the motion of his fingers. “Yeah, you want it so bad don’t you. Dirty little boy,” AJ continued. He started rubbing his prostate, then pulled back thrusting his fingers in and out, only to go back to rubbing his spot once again. “I’ll give it to you so good, Bobby. Any time you want, doesn’t matter where. The whole force could come up here and watch. Can't get enough of your ass, Bobby.”

With his eyes screwed tight, Bobby pressed his face against AJ’s chest, open mouth and drooling. He moaned with the rocking motion, but it was the dirty talk that was getting to him. His face must have been bright red from thinking about it.

Not realizing how close he was, Bobby whimpered and tried to hold him close when AJ pushed him off his chest, and pulled his fingers out.

“Hang on, I’ll take care of you so good,” AJ said into his ear as he went down on his knees one more time. This time Bobby watched with dazed surprise as AJ took Bobby’s red, leaking cock in his mouth.

The warmth and pressure around his shaft was so surprising after his cock had been untouched for so long. Bobby put his hands in AJ’s hair and gripped tightly as he rocked back and forth, into his mouth and the fingers returned. It was too much. The rubbing against his prostate was insistent now, and Bobby felt like he couldn’t breath as he rocked over the crest of his orgasm. With a shudder and twitch He folded over AJ’s shoulders as he filled the Troopers mouth with cum, his whole body throbbing.

Slowly, AJ released his fingers while he gently licked Bobby’s shaft clean. Bobby brought a hand to his face covering himself as he leaned back against the car, trying to catch his breath. Gradually, AJ got himself back on his feet, crowding against Bobby, suppressing a grin. He helped tuck Bobby back into his trousers.

“Why are you laughing?” Bobby grumbled out, his hands leaning against the wall of AJ’s chest.

Hiding his giggle in Bobby’s hair, AJ replied “‘Cause that was fun.” He kissed Bobby’s forehead. “And now we have burgies.”

“Oh my god,” Bobby straightened up, “Yes, I forgot.” His eyes lit up, suddenly realizing how starving he was.

“I know,” AJ said, still smiling and giggling, “tell me I don’t have the best ideas.”

Scrambling over to the car Bobby pulled open the paper bag and pulled out a box of french fries. He shoved a few in his mouth, greedily, then held a couple out for AJ to have, as well.

“Yeah, maybe just this once,” Bobby replied, mouth full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
